upinipinfandomcom-20200213-history
Dugaan
Dugaan '('The Test) is the 2nd episode of season 1 in Upin & Ipin Summary It's hard for young people like Upin and Ipin who are fierce and naughty to fast for the first time. They always forgot their fast when they woke up or after playing during hot weather, so their non-Muslim friends are reminded of them. Plot In the morning, Upin and Ipin rushed to the kitchen to find food for breakfast, but no food was there. They were reminded by Kak Ros that today is the first day of the fasting month and they could not eat anything. So Upin and Ipin had to go out to play with their empty stomachs until dusk. After being satisfied to beat Rajoo and Mei Mei in the leaves pull-up race, Upin and Ipin were quickly thirsty. Rajoo was going to buy drinks for them to drink, so the twins could continue to nod their heads. Mei Mei quickly reminded Upin and Ipin their fasting obligations, so they could not drink. They came home to the roaring of hunger, waiting for a few hours until the maghrib arrived. To fill their spare time, they read a new ABC book bought by Kak Ros. As soon as they open the page, they see a picture of a chicken (A for chicken). With that, Ipin kept imagining fried chicken. Then, they turned to page J for juice. As a result of looking at the food page, Upin and Ipin snatched the book so that the book was thrown to the floor. Kak Ros, who was washing his plate in the kitchen, was annoyed to hear his brother's quarrel and went out to scold them. Unexpectedly, the twins were asleep. Quotes Opening :Upin: "Hey guys! Do you wanna hear some more?" :Ipin: "Yes! Yes!" :Upin: "Ok! This is about our first day of fasting!" Content :Upin: "Kak Ros, where's breakfast?" :Kak Ros: "There isn't any. We're fasting today, remember?" :Ipin: "So... no breakfast?" :Kak Ros: "Of course! You just have to wait until maghrib." :Upin: "That's okay, let's just go outside and play." :Kak Ros: "Don't play under the hot sun. Ok?" :Upin: "Of course! We're not babies, you know?" :Upin and Ipin: (laughing) :Ipin: "Hahaha. Faster, Upin! Faster! Woohoo, we won! Yeah!" (laughing) :Upin and Ipin: "Yeah! Yeah! We won! Yeah! Yeah! We won!" (laughing) :Mei Mei: "See, Rajoo!? We lost because of you!" :Rajoo: "Me? You're the one who's too heavy!" :Mei Mei: (angry and regreting) :Upin: "Huh... So tired!" (complaining) :Ipin: "Huh... I'm so thirsty!" (complaining) :Rajoo: "Because you guys won, drinks are my treat." :Upin and Ipin: "Ok, Boss!" (happy) :Mei Mei: "Eh, aren't you guys fasting?" :Upin and Ipin: "We are, we are!" :Rajoo: "Don't worry, nobody will know!" :Ipin: "Yes! Yes! Yes!" :Mei Mei: "No! Your God will know, and He'll get really mad! You can't take it lightly!" :Upin: "That's right!" :Ipin: "Yes! Yes! Yes!" :Mei Mei: "You both have to fast until the end of Ramadhan!" :Rajoo: "Hmm... Ok! Ok! Mei Mei's right! Let's just go back home then." :Upin: "Don't forget to come again tomorrow!" :Mei Mei: "Ok!" :Kak Ros and Opah: (cooking and cutting food in the kitchen) :Upin: "Kak Ros, can we eat now?" :Kak Ros: "No! Not yet!" :Upin: "Then what should we do? I'm hungry..." (complaining) :Ipin: "I'm thirsty..." (complaining) :Kak Ross: "Ha, I've bought for you guys a new book. It's there on the table." :Upin and Ipin: "A new book?" (happy and jumping) :Upin and Ipin: (looking for the new book and hitting heads of each other) :Upin: "C-H-I-C-K-E-N Chicken..." :Ipin: "Huh? Chicken?" :Upin: "Mmm... Fried chickens..." :Ipin: (imagining, catching a chicken, smelling a chicken, looking up at the chickens and flying through the chickens) :Upin: (hitting the book) "It's mine!" :Ipin: "Hey, not fair!" (arguing) :Upin: "Who cares?" (arguing) :Ipin: "J-U-I-C-E Juice... Orange juice! It's mine! It's mine!" (holding the book) :Upin: "What's that? I want to see, too!" (arguing) :Ipin: "No! No!" (arguing) :Upin: "Don't be so greedy!" (arguing and pushing Ipin) :Ipin: "Well, you've already got the fried chicken!" (arguing and pushing the book toward him) :Upin: (arguing and pushing the book toward him) :The book: (being thrown, falling down, opening and shining) :Upin and Ipin: "Wow..." :Upin: "Go away, this is mine!" (arguing) :Ipin: "No, it isn't. I saw it first! So it's mine!" (arguing) :Kak Ros: "Upin! Ipin! Stop fighting!" (angry and yelling) :Upin and Ipin: (arguing and being quiet) :Kak Ros: (surprised and checking them) :Upin and Ipin: (sleeping on the floor) :Kak Ros: "Eh? They're already asleep? And they were noisy before! Finally, some peace and quiet." Ending :Upin: "We waited for a long time to end fasting! We were so tired that we dozed off!!" :Ipin: "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Characters *Upin *Ipin *Mei Mei *Rajoo *Opah *Kak Ros Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes